The present invention relates to an acoustic insulation board consisting of foam having a structured bulge-forming surface in the form of regions of different thickness.
By selection of a given surface structure and regions of different thickness, the acoustic efficiency can be changed and, in particular, adapted to specific frequency ranges. As structure-forming means, thermal deep-drawing is generally employed.